Jewel Duel
Jewel Duel is the fifth episode of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Help Shags and Scoob! Because two nasty robbers have taken the Queen's jewels and are now smuggling them away but can Scooby and Shaggy save the day? Another cool adventure featuring Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers! Plot Scooby and Shaggy are walking down a dark street at night. Shaggy is reading the news off of his phone. "Zoinks!" Says Shaggy. "What!" Asks Scooby. "Like, apparently two robbers have taken the Queen of England's jewels and has smuggled them over here, to Coolsville" says Shaggy. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. Then Scooby turns around and sees two robbers with jewels, one holding a crow bar. "Double rikes!" Cries Scooby again. "Like, what's double yikes Scoob" asks Shaggy. "Rook behind you" says Scooby. "Like, I don't think I want to!" Cries Shaggy. As Shaggy turns around the robber hits Shaggy and Scooby with the crow bar. When they wake up they are in a boat leaving Coolsville. "Zoinks, like the robbers must be driving the ship" says Shaggy. The robbers walk in. "Don't call us robbers" says one of them. "Yeah, I'm Daniel" says the other. "And I'm Chris" says one. "Like, why are you taking us away" asks Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. "You were in our way" says Chris. "Besides, you'd call the police" says Daniel. "Like, please take us back" groans Shaggy. "Now, why would we do that?" Asks Daniel. "Yeah, you're not going anywhere mate!" Says Chris. The two robbers walk out laughing. "I'm scared" cries Scooby. "I know Scoob" says Shaggy, "Lets find a way to get out of here". So Scooby and Shaggy try a number of ways to get out, none working. "Like, I wish I had my phone so that we could call the police" says Shaggy, "But the robbers have taken it". "Relp!" Shouts Scooby. Then Shaggy notices that the robbers had left the key in the door. "Like, look Scoob, they left the key in the door" says Shaggy. "Quick!" Cries Scooby. Shaggy unlocks the door and runs out of the room along with Scooby. "Like, now we need to get my phone" says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy creep into the main driving area and pick up the phone. Suddenly the robbers spot them. "Lets get 'em" growls Chris. The robbers start chasing Shaggy and Scooby. "Come on then" shouts Daniel. "I can't run though" says Chris. "Try harder" shouts Daniel. "Like, quick Scoob" cries Shaggy. "Rokay" says Scooby. Scooby runs faster and Shaggy jumps onto Scooby's back. Then they lose the robbers. "Like, lets call the police Scoob" whispers Shaggy. "Reah!" Whispers Scooby. So Shaggy calls the police and they says that they are coming. Soon the robbers find Scooby and Shaggy but the police are behind the robbers. "Oh great!" Says Daniel. "It's all you're fault" says Chris. "No, it's you're fault" argues Daniel. "No, it's you're fault" argues Chris. "No, it's you're fault" argues Daniel. "Thanks for catching the robbers, we couldn't have done it without you" says the Sheriff. Shaggy strokes Scooby. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Smuggling Boat Notes/trivia *This episode features robbers instead of ghosts. Quotes :"Lets get 'em" - Chris Home Media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 2 - Amusement Fun *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 1 Category:DarthHill's Stuff